We take a break
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: The Cast of iCarly was taking a break because they were interrupted while shooting a scene. Jennette and Nathan decided to do something fun during their break time. Enjoy!
1. iLost My Mind Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. And just to clear things up, I DO NOT HATE MADISEN HILL. This story is just for fun, no offence to any of the actors. Ok, on with the story. :)**

**I may be a huge, hardcore Seddie Shipper, but I am not a Jathan shipper. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jennette's POV<strong>

"You mean that?" I, as Sam Puckett, asked skeptically, still dazed from the kiss.

"Hmm hmm," Nathan, as Freddie Benson, nodded his head with a slight smile that curved his lips up. "So I guess we're both ins—"

"Hey Nathan!" Madisen rushed onto the set and gave him a tight hug. She tore me away from him and I almost fell while stumbling backwards.

"Cut!" the director yelled angrily. "That was a great take! Who let her on the set?"

"Madisen! We are in the middle of shooting a scene here!" Nathan reprimanded, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was just so excited to see you…"

"Please go wait there behind the cameras."

"Let's do this from when Nathan says 'Hey, it's me, Freddie.'" The director yelled desperately. "and… Action!"

"Hey, it's me, Freddie." He looks at me and back into the pearpad.

"So a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, you know, 'go out' with each other and it's like everyone is wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to." He continued without any flaws. "But nobody asked me how I feel."

It's my turn to speak. "We talked about it."

"No, you talked. You told me how you feel, while you ate a quesadilla."

"The quesadillas here are amazing."

"Anyway, yeah it's important how Sam feels but how I feel is important too."

Here it is, "Ok, Benson we get it. You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean things, I've sa—"

Nathan put his pearpad down, walked towards me bravely and put one across my lips. My hands automatically found their ways to his muscular arms. He deepened the kiss, but it was probably only for the camera.

I just can't seem to figure one thing out. Why do I get the weird sparks whenever I kiss Nathan?

_Weird. _

When we were about to pull apart from our kiss and I would say my next line, someone interrupted us. Again.

"What? Why is he kissing her?" Madisen stormed back to the set and pointed her fingers accusely at me.

The director let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Take a break, everybody! I need it."

"This is what's in the script we're given…" I tried to reason out with her.

"Madisen… This is just acting, we all have to go through this."

_Okay, ouch. That hurts. _

I didn't take that comment to personally though.

He continued, "And anyway, you can't just keep cutting us every time we are filming. We are about to wrap up this episode, we just need to finish this scene. Please, just chill ok?"

I saw the way Nathan tries to reason with her, like how he's doing to a three year old.

_No offence intended. _

"Whatever." With that, she stormed out of the studio.

"Urghh, not again."

"You okay, Nathan?" I asked. "Wanna go take a break?"

"Nah, I just wanna go somewhere to chill for a while."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what 'break' means."

He smirked at me. I pondered over this for a moment and said, "Follow me!"

I took his hand and dragged him somewhere in the studio.

"Jennette! Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I smirked at him.


	2. iGo Back To The Fire Escape

**Disclaimer: I didn't mean to make Madisen sound like a spoilt brat, honestly. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jennette's POV<strong>

I turned around once a while to make sure no one sees us. After some time, I found the place where I always come to relax during breaks when no one notices.

Nathan smiled at this. "You come here often?"

"Well, I come to chill a little when I'm stressed up." I said with a grin. "It's quiet and no one hardly ever come to this set at all anymore."

We are at the fire escape set. It was the one where we filmed iKiss. **(A/N: Hey, even though it's a set, please just imagine that they are on the Eighth floor, with wind and occasional traffic noises. Thank you : ) **

Nathan took his seat that they left from the episode. I sat down on the fake ladder beside him.

"It's really nice here. I'm glad I came out here."

"Dude, you okay?" I asked him with concern. "You seem kinda down."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. No, but seriously, what's the matter?"

"It's Madisen. Lately, she's getting very… erm… sam-ish."

"Sam-ish?" I raised an eyebrow. "What's a Sam-ish?"

"Like, she's getting more dominant? Like she's the boss of me. I can't take it. Sometimes, she even forces me cuddle or kiss her."

"Hmm, why don't you just talk it out with her? I'm sure she just misses you a lot."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's so suffocating to be around her. When I wanna hang out with my friends, she keeps questioning me or just simply follow me around. It's pretty annoying." He sighed. "Should I break up with her?"

"Ok, easy there Texas. Don't do anything rash. Let's do something that we used to do. That'll help keep your mind off stuffs."

"What do you mean?" he thought about it for awhile. "Youtube videos?"

"Totally." I nodded, fishing out my iPhone from my pocket. "What should we film today?"

"I don't know, we have done Fast food Freestyle, the airport vid, Rockband which you still have to sing by the way."

"Hmmm."

"Nettie, I got it!"


	3. iShoot a YouTube Video

**Jennette's POV**

I raised my eyebrows at him using his old nickname for me.

"We ask the entire cast whether they are Seddie or Creddie Shippers! That'll be epic!"

"You wanna create another Fan war?"

"Well?"

"You're so naughty, but I guess that will be fun." I finally agreed to his idea.

Both of us snuck back into the Metal Institution set. Nathan took my phone and started recording. We decided to attack Noah first.

"Hey Noah! I was just wondering, are you a Seddie or a Creddie fan?"

He look slightly appalled by the question but answered anyway, "I guess Seddie. There is a good chance that they will be together."

"Thank you Noah! Where's Jerry?"

"In the back there with Jim."

We ran towards the two Js and Nathan asked Jerry, "Yo Jerry! Just wondering, are you a fan of Seddie or Creddie?"

"Seddie all the way!" he pumped his fist in the air.

We all know that Jerry is probably the biggest Seddie shipper among the entire cast like, ever.

"What about you Jim?"

"Nahh, I don't think that they will end up together. I just don't see it."

We exchanged questionable looks.

"Awwwh, why not?" Jerry pouted at him. "You're a Creddie shipper?"

Jim just shrugged, "Nope, I don't ship relationships. Besides, I think that at this age, they should be working hard in school and not be dating." He said it matter of factly.

"HAHAHAHAH!" The three of us burst out laughing.

_Oh Jim…_

"Hey there's Miranda!" I noticed her walking back to the set.

"Miranda! Are you a Seddie or Creddie shipper?" Nathan shouted across the room.

She gave us weird looks and shouted back, "Seddie! They are so cute together!"

"Heh, we are amazing actors." He grinned at me.

"Ego maniac." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He was about to attempt a clever comeback when the director yelled, "All actors back on set!"

Nathan turned the phone to the two of us and asked me, "So Jennette, are YOU a Seddie or Creddie shipper?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Seddie!" I answered almost too quickly and ran away to the other cast members.

I heard him chuckle and said something to the camera.

"Wait, Jennette! This is your phone!"

We managed to finish shooting the last scene and finally wrapped up the episode. I wonder what shipper Nathan is. I can't wait to upload that video to Youtube.

_We are a bunch of evil people. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, it was fun writing this story, i hope you guys enjoyed it! :)<strong>


End file.
